Midna Travels to the Mushroom Kingdom Randomly
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Total random weirdness with Midna, magical apricots, and the mushroom kingdom. When Midna warps to the mushroom kingdom, she is pitted against Monty Mole and Bowser! Midna also wants the sunshades that Monty Mole wears!Random and weird! Mild bad language.


One day Midna was riding on Wolf Link. She was thinking about how attractive she would look in Monty Mole's sunshades, when suddenly Wolf Link banged his head into a tree. God only knows, but for some reason this caused loads of apricots to fall down from the tree, which turned out to be an apricot tree. Three of the apricots sprang into the air like butterflies and began singing to Midna:

Midnaaa,

We are apricots!

But we are not your average everyday apricots!

We are maaaagical apricots!

We are the Fused Fruitalicious Apricots!

If you eat us, you will get to go to the Mushroom Kiiiiingdom!

So Midna ate the apricots, and low and behold!

POOF!

MIDNA FOUND HERSELF IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

Midna started bashing blocks and getting coins!

"Wow, this pays much better than that job at the Coffee Shop in Westport! Although, those magical singing apricots were far too ostentatious for my liking!" said Midna. Then suddenly a little goomba appeared and told Midna what he thought.

"Money doesn't come from bricks, you should have to work for it!" said the goomba.

"SCREW THAT SHIT!" said Midna. Midna squished the goomba. The goomba had a Light Force Duel Action Awesomeness Sugar Fueled Insanity Sword, so she grabbed it, kicked some more ass, and killed a lot of goombas. She leaped over the pits as well.

"I'm such a pretty little imp, jumping over gaps, lahlahlah!" sang Midna happily. She reached the flagpole.

"WHAT? What is a stupid stinking flagpole doing in my way?" asked Midna. Midna pulled down on the flagpole, but she wasn't strong enough to bring the flag down. So she gnawed on it, and bit into it, and slowly devoured it. Then Midna went down the warp pipe into the NEXT LEVEL!!!!!!!!

It was an underground level.

"TASTE MY SHADOW PRINCESS FURY! I AM MIDNA PRINCESS OF POWER!" said Midna. Midna unleashed an EARTHQUAKE ATTACK and sent tons of koopa troopas on their backs, well, shells I should say, and caused everything to go upside down. This enabled her to access a SECRET PIPE. She went down the pipe and met a pirhana plant named Petey.

"If you give me some rupees I'll dance and strip and strut my stuff for you!" offered Midna, putting her hands on her hips and winking flirtatiously at the pirhana plant.

"Midna, we have a situation in here! Monty the Mole wants to take over the pipe land and kill all of us innocent plants!" said Petey.

"What? That's horrible! Don't worry, I'm on it! You know why? I WANT THOSE SUNSHADES THAT MONTY POLE POSSESSES!" said Midna.

"You would look so totally attractive wearing them!" said Petey. Midna sighed.

"Well, think fondly of me!" said Midna, as she raced into the warp to world 7, Pipe Land. Pipe Land was mostly underground tunnels overrun by mole workers. Midna found herself stuck underground, and she came across a sign that read "HARD HAT AREA! Only licensed professionals allowed here!". So Midna beat the living crapazoids out of one of the moles and took his hard hat!

"I got the hard hat, nah nah, nah nah, I got the hard hat!" laughed Midna. Midna felt empowered. She drank an energy drink, and her metabolism felt twice as awesome. She was ready to take down any evil, even Goliath. As she was searching through the tunnels, she came across Monty Mole.

"GIMME THOSE SUNSHADES!" demanded Midna. Monty refused. So Midna used SUGAR FUELED INSANITY RUSH, and beat up Monty until he was unconscious. Then she took his construction hat and put on his sunshades. She pulled out her mirror.

"YES! I AM AWESOME!!!!!! MIDNA, PRINCESS OF POWER!" declared Midna with pride. Midna used another warp pipe, and found herself in the World 6 Lemmy Koopa throne room. There she witnessed Lemmy Koopa playing with his balls, as in beach balls with little stars on them,.

"Why are you always standing on that ball? You're gonna fall over some day and get run over by it!" said Midna. Lemmy answered.

"Me am the maaaaster, heeeheee! I know how to control the ball with my mind!" explained Lemmy.

"Oh what do you know about that? I know telekenesis for crying out loud!" said Midna. Midna kicked Lemmy off his star ball and stole it from him. Then Midna realized it was harder to control than she thought. She went spinning out of control on the star ball until finally she ended up rolling all the way to Dark Land, and finally, Bowser's Castle. There was Bowser, sitting on his throne.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHA! I LOVE FRIED CHICKEN!" said Bowser. Midna thought Bowser was retarded, so she used telekenesis to flatten him with a giant boulder. Then she rescued Mario and Peach, who had no clue who she was.

To be continued…..


End file.
